


Julance- Day Thirty One; Free Day (SMUT)

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [30]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Lance, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Bruising, Cum Eating, Cumming more than once, Cumming on Face, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Domspace, First Time Together, Free day, Gay Keith, Hand Job, Impact Play, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Porn, Praise, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Sub Keith, Subspace, Throat Fucking, Top Lance, Vibrator, blindfold, eating ass, keith made pron, obedient keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Keith will say to stop and he will also say no and that he can't take it, they will continue. It was discussed earlier on in this part, it's brief but it's there if that bothers you.This is a stand alone chapter so that you can skip this if you aren’t interested in smut. There is aftercare (obviously lol). If you want to skip the smut and go right to the aftercare then scroll until you see “You did so great, sweetheart!”
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Julance- Day Thirty One; Free Day (SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> Keith will say to stop and he will also say no and that he can't take it, they will continue. It was discussed earlier on in this part, it's brief but it's there if that bothers you.
> 
> This is a stand alone chapter so that you can skip this if you aren’t interested in smut. There is aftercare (obviously lol). If you want to skip the smut and go right to the aftercare then scroll until you see “You did so great, sweetheart!”

Lance laid in his bed and pulled out his tablet, navigating to a site he found, one that he now frequents. It was a porn site that he found one day scrolling through some alien version of the internet. The Paladin’s tablets have built in translation software so Lance was able to understand everything. 

He was going through his account and saw nothing new from his subscriptions so he went to the homepage where his jaw dropped. There, on the trending list, was  _ Keith _ . The person Lance had been pinning over for  _ years _ . Keith was right there in the thumbnail, shirtless and teasing at something more. He was processing and about to scroll by, wanting to respect the privacy of his friend and teammate, when he noticed something; this video was filmed in Lance’s room. Now, Lance stopped for a moment. If Keith had filmed it in Lance’s room shouldn’t he have a right to watch it?

Clicking on the video and getting comfortable Lance took in Keith’s appearance. He was shirtless showing off his toned abs and deceivingly small arms. The dark gray sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Keith ran his hands, missing his signature fingerless gloves, through his already messy black hair. Then,  _ then _ . This motherfucker  _ smirked _ . Lance suddenly felt hot and decided he was wearing too many clothes then shucked his shirt and threw it to the ground.

“So, I’ve been really pent up lately. I live with a few other people and one of my roommates is really  _ really  _ hot. The problem is, I haven’t been fucked in awhile and he just needs to constantly taunt me. So,” Keith picked up the camera and laid on Lance’s bed, “I decided to release some of this pent up frustration.” Keith reached around the camera and brought a huge dildo into frame. “I’m going to fuck myself on his bed. This toy is brand new, it’s seven inches long and four inches in girth. It also,” Keith clicked something and a soft  _ vrrr _ came from the toy. “vibrates.”

Keith turned off the veiny toy and set it next to him on the bed and stood, facing the camera. “But first I need to get rid of these.” Keith slowly slid the gray sweatpants down and Lance could have sworn he ascended to heaven. Keith looked like porcelain and was already sporting a semi. When he was fully naked Keith gave his cock a few strokes, leaning his head back and letting out some soft breaths, “God...”

Lance felt his own dick hardening within his own pants. Would it be wrong to touch himself? All of Lance’s internal struggle vanished when Keith spread out on Lance’s bed and teased a lube covered finger over his hole. It would be wrong to  _ not  _ touch himself when this masterpiece was playing out right in front of him. Lance was now lying completely naked in his bed as Keith worked himself open, emitting soft gasps and whines that had Lance fully erect.

Only when Keith let out a moan did Lance begin to stroke himself. The strokes were leisurely at first and built in speed when Keith began to tease his own hole with toy, slowly inching in and breath hitching. “Lance...” Keith breathed out. “You’re so big.” Keith now had the toy fully sheathed inside of him. A tear slid down Keith’s face. “Lance, I’m so full.” Keith moved his hand and the toy started to vibrate again. “Lance, good. So good.” Keith pulled the toy all the way out and slammed it into himself. “THERE!” Keith yelled and his body spasmed. 

Lance knew right then and there that he was not going to finish this video. He paused, pulled on his pants and tugged his shirt back on. He took his tablet with him as he stalked down the hall, knocking on Keith’s door. It opened to a very tired looking Keith. “Lance?”

“Sit.” Lance pointed inside the room. “Now.” He added. Keith furrowed his brows and hesitantly did as Lance told him. Lance sat on his bed and showed Keith what was on his tablet. Once Keith recognized what was on his friend’s tablet panic set into his face like wildfire.

“Lance, I-”

“I didn’t say you could talk.” Lance set the tablet aside as Keith closed his mouth and looked down, ashamed. Lance realized what this must have looked like; Keith probably thought Lance was angry. He stood in front of Keith and lifted his chin. “I didn’t say you could look away from me either.” Keith’s expression changed from embarrassed to confused, which was enough for Lance, Keith shouldn’t feel ashamed or guilty- that was the last thing Lance wanted. The tablet was set on the small table beside Keith’s bed, then Lance sat. It took him a second to figure out how he wanted to approach this. “What’s your safeword?”

“W-what?” Keith’s face tinged red and pink, all Lance did was cock an eyebrow. “I, uh, I use the stoplight system.”

“How do you like it?”

“What do y-you mean?” Keith began to visibly sweat and Lance remembered the achingly hard cock in his pants.

“Hard, rough, gentle?”

“Rough.” Keith’s once rigid shoulders began to relax.

“What are your limits?” Though Lance wanted to fuck Keith senseless, this part was important.

“I don’t really have any...”

“Keith.” Lance’s tone was softer than it had been, yet still firm.

“Okay, uhm… d-don’t use me as a toilet. I don’t want, uhm, like being called a whore.” Keith took a moment to think. “Don’t draw blood if you can help it. I don’t like age play, either. No human furniture.” Lance nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I don’t like being called slurs. T-that’s all that I can think of right now.” Keith seemed to be a little shy.

“What do you like?” Keith’s face turned bright red at Lance’s question but he remained silent. “Keith, what do you like?”

“You’ll think I’m weird.” Keith looked at the floor once more, voice quieter. Now, Lance couldn’t have that. He stood and crossed to Keith.

“Look at me.” Lance said, Keith looked up. Keith looked vulnerable. “What do you like?” Keith was still hesitant so Lance nodded and presented Keith with a softer expression.

“I, uhm, I really like being f-filled- not the food thing but with uhm cum and fingers and cock a-and stuff.” Lance’s member twitched, reminding him of its presence. “I love throat fucking. B-being used. Biting, bruising, scratching, m-marks. Pet names. Praise but also degradation uhm, being called slut. Hit, spanked, slapped. Overstimulation is r-really good. Being tied up, gagged, blindfolded, choked. Hair pulling. Teased, punished.” Keith seemed to zone out while he listed off the things he liked. “A-and uhm, kn-knife play… I don’t want to actually be cut. If I say no or stop or something like that I don’t really want to stop, I usually only stop for the safeword. But uhhh yeah. S-sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Lance says, caressing Keith’s cheekbone with his thumb. “ None of that was weird. What do you want to call me?” Lance tilted his head to the side and Keith would have looked down again if he could.

“Is daddy okay? A-and sir?”

“Those are perfect.” Lance went back to the bed, taking note of the small smile on Keith’s . “Is there anything I need to know?” Keith just shook his head. “Aftercare?”

“It depends. The guy usually just leaves but sometimes we talk for a few minutes then he leaves.”

Lance’s face morphed into concern. “Keith… how often do you drop?”

“D-drop?” Keith furrowed his brows, he felt like he had done something wrong, Lance beckoned him over then pulled Keith into his lap.

“Subdrop. It’s the low that submissives can experience, a lot of times it’s due to lack of proper aftercare.”

“Oh...” Keith fixed his gaze on his hands to pick at his cuticles. Lance had completely set aside the reason he came here and wanted to do nothing but take care of Keith. “I guess a lot, then.” Keith shifted a little in Lance’s lap. “I get it if you don’t wanna, uhm, do what you wanted anymore. It’s looking like this might be a bit more work than you were looking for.” 

  
  


“I was looking for you, nothing is ‘work’. If you want me to teach you about the proper stuff then I absolutely can. Especially about aftercare because, to be honest, I really want to go and have a talk with whoever just left you. Especially if you guys were doing really intense scenes.” Lance was caressing Keith’s cheek again.

“Teach me how?”

Lance just shrugged. “However you want me to teach you.”

Keith smirked and wiggled, just slightly. It was such a small movement that Lance wouldn’t have thought anything of it if not for Keith’s next words. “And if I learn by doing?” Lance was suddenly very aware of Keith’s ass pressed against his very painful erection when Keith reminded him of why he was here.

“Do you want to-”

“Yes. Oh my  _ God _ , yes. Please.” Keith no longer looked nervous, his eyes had gone wide and pupils blown.

“Then sit.” Lance removed his hands from Keith’s waist to point at the spot just in front of the bedside table. “You got me quite riled up with this little video of yours. So, since I couldn’t touch you while you got off; I’ve decided you don’t get to touch me. Understood? You will speak when I ask you a question.”

“I understand, sir.” Keith was no longer sitting, but rather kneeling in a waiting position. 

“Good. You are not to touch yourself and you are to keep your eyes on me the entire time. You will not move unless told otherwise. Do you understand?”

“I understand, sir.” Keith kept his eyes on Lance while he spoke. 

Lance said nothing as he stood directly in front of Keith, cock hard and straining in his pants. Lance took his shirt off first, then reached down and slid his pants down. He allowed his member to spring free and if Keith leaned forward just a little, he could lick the head. “Do you see what you did?”

“Y-yes, sir. I see, s-sir.” Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s glorious cock. Veiny, carmel colored, and dripping precum. Another thing Keith noticed, Lance. Was.  _ Hung _ . Even bigger than the toy he used in the video. If Keith had to guess he would say Lance was about eight and a half inches long and about five in girth. He would be correct.

Lance sat on the bed once he decided Keith had enough of a look then positioned himself so when he finished it would be on Keith’s face. “You are to say silent, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Keith watched as Lance unpaused the video. He felt himself growing within his boxers, watching Lance get off to a video of him- grunting and moaning, occasionally saying Keith’s name. Stroking faster and faster. Chasing the release. Chasing the height of pleasure, the bliss of it all. Soon, and without warning, Lance is cumming all over his face and milking his cock of every drop, painting Keith’s already ivory skin.

Video Keith was about to cum when Lance paused the video and closed the site, there wasn’t any time for Keith to feel insecure because Lance grabbed his chin and pulled him closer, voice low in his ear. “I want to see that in person.”

Lance brought his face to Keith’s, lips hovering over the other’s. Lance was waiting for permission, Keith gave a slight nod and Lance dove in. He licked over Keith’s lips, gathering the cum on his tongue. He cleaned all of it up then plunged his tongue into Keith’s mouth effectively smearing it all over his tongue and insides of his cheeks. “What do you think, do I taste good?” Keith nodded. “Swallow.” Lance said, tone darkening. Keith did as he said and Lance smirked. “Good boy.” Lance said. “Color?”

“Green.” 

The next thing Keith knew he was naked and being given his next command. “On the bed.” Keith did as he was told, a little wobbly after being on his knees for so long but he managed, and if he couldn’t Lance looked ready to help, his body positioned so he could move the second he needed to. Keith laid on his back and Lance looked over him. “You’re so pretty. So smooth.” His blue eyes darkened. “I can’t wait to mark you up.” Keith’s dick twitched with excitement and interest. “Do you have any toys in here princess?”

“I have it all in a black bin in the closet, it’s all cleaned after it’s used, sir.”

Lance said nothing else as he located the bin in question, setting it on the bed next to Keith and going through its contents. He found rope, some vibrators of varying sizes, a couple dildos, a blindfold, a ball gag, a spider gag, lube, toy cleaner, and a couple butt plugs in different sizes. He made his selections and set the bin on the floor. “Arms above your head, hold your forearms.” Keith did as he was told and Lance secured him with some of the sleek purple rope. The next thing Lance did was wrap some of the arm around Keith’s bindings and tie him to the bed. Lance slipped the blindfold, matching in color, over Keith’s eyes. “Color?”

“Green. Definitely green.”

“I wonder, princess, how are you feeling right now? This,” Lance’s fingers ghosted over Keith’s cock which was standing proudly, “has to be making you pretty needy. Do you want me to touch you?”

“Y-yes daddy.” Keith’s breath hitched as Lance continued his light touches to his thighs. A weight settling overtop of him- Lance was straddling him, just above the fully erect cock. Lance gripped Keith’s hips and slowly ran his hands up, exploring his chest; then he used his tongue to lick a long stripe up to his chin and bit down. Short but rough kisses lined Keith’s jaw and neck, then the hickies started around his collar bone. Biting, licking, sucking. Lance left dark marks that would be there for at least a movement. 

The onslaught of markings went lower and covered Keith’s body. Soon, the inside of his thighs were more purple than porcelain colored skin. Then Lance grabbed Keith’s thighs, surely leaving bruises, and gave himself access to Keith’s hole. “Color?” Lance whispered, hot air ghosting over Keith’s opening.

“Green!” That was all Lance needed. He dove in with vigor to lick and suck as he pleased, then plunged his tongue inside, going as deep as he could. Keith wasn’t sure if he had to stay quiet or not so he let out an experimental groan that caused Lance to quicken his movements, to deepen them. Keith assumed this meant Lance would let him make noise so he continued, whining when Lance removed his tongue.

“So noisy princess. Maybe my cock will shut you up, what do you think?” Lance sat on Keith’s chest, idiley playing with his nipples. Keith whined.

“Yes, daddy! P-please, use my throat. Fuck my mouth. I-it’s yours, I'm yours- ahhh!” Keith’s rambling got cut off when Lance pinched one of the buds.

“While all of this talk certainly makes me happy- it was a yes or no question. Are you going to be good?”

“I’m s-sorry, sir. I’ll be better, sir.”

“Good boy. Now,” Lance maneuvered so he could easily glide in and out of Keith’s mouth, which was open and waiting for him. Before Lance entered he placed his open palm under one of Keith’s hands, “can you tap my hand if we need to stop?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Show me.” Lance watched carefully as Keith easily tapped his palm. “Good, open.” Keith did and Lance worked his way inside the warmth of Keith’s mouth. Lance watched the other carefully, looking for any signs of distress. There were none so he slid further, hitting the back of Keith’s throat. Keith made a small noise but looked completely relaxed and was expertely breathing through his nose. Lance, with a newfound curiosity, went further. Keith choked a little but made no attempt to stop. Lance wanted to see how far he could go, so he slowly made his way all the way inside Keith’s mouth. There was some movement in his throat, Lance placed a hand over it and gasped. “Shit.”

Lance began slow thrusts, keeping his hand over Keith’s pale throat. “F-fuck, princess. You can see my cock in y-your throat. God. It feels amazing, I wish you could feel this.” Lance soon began picking up the pace, Keith’s moans and the tears rolling down his cheeks were encouraging him. He knew he couldn’t do this forever, not if he wanted to fuck Keith that is, so he reluctantly stopped and pulled out. “God, as much as I would love to cum down that perfect little throat of yours, I have other plans. Color?” Lance asked, sliding back down to Keith’s pelvic area.

“G-green, da-addy.” Keith was struggling to speak and was a little out of breath, but his voice was softer. Lance wondered if this was Keith sliding into a subspace of if he was beginning to hesitate.

“Do you need a minute?” Lance asked, already starting to climb off Keith.

“No, no. D-daddy, I want...” Keith trailed off, losing his thought, and pouted. Yup, Keith was in a subspace.

“What do you want, princess? Daddy can’t give it to you if he doesn’t know.” Lance settled himself back down and slowly ground on Keith’s cock, he just whined. “Well, if you aren’t going to tell me then I’ll just keep doing what I planned to do.”

Lance stood and grabbed the lube he set aside on the end table. When Keith heard the cap he mumbled. “What was that, princess?” Keith mumbled again and Lance set the lube aside. “I can’t hear you.” Lance carded through Keith’s hair.

“- prep.”

Lance was confused. “Yes, of course I’m going to prep you, princess.” Keith shook his head. “What? You-”

“No prep.” Keith’s voice was light and soft. “I-I like it. Stretch.”

“Are you sure?” All Keith did to respond was nod, he seemed to be more on the nonverbal side when he was in subspace.

Lance spread more lube than he typically would over his dick and Keith’s hole, he slipped a finger in Keith’s opening to spread some inside as well. Keith whined and pouted some. “I’m not prepping you, princess. I’m just making sure there’s enough lube, I promise.” Keith smiled slightly and Lance lined himself up.

He slid in, with some difficulty, and Lance relished in the shameless moan that left Keith’s mouth. Holy  _ fuck _ . Keith was tight and warm. Lance wanted to leave himself buried in here forever, Keith’s hole was so fucking good. A long, deep, groan escaped Lance’s throat as he fully seated himself inside and stilled. His tan hips were pressed completely against Keith. “Color?” Keith just hummed. “I need a color.”

Keith’s mouth formed into a dopey smile and he nodded. Lance didn’t realize how nonverbal Keith got, he could work with this but they would absolutely need to find a better system if they did this again. “Okay, just nod for me. Can you do that?” Keith nodded. “Are you red?” Keith shook his head no. “Yellow?” Another no. “You’re green?” Keith nodded and Lance took that and began some experimental thrusts, he went slow and deep. 

If Keith was holding back any sounds before, he certainly wasn’t now. As Lance sped up an urge deep inside of him took over. He pulled out and had Keith flip over. Keith was eager and pressed his face down into the pillows and shoved his ass high in the air for Lance. “Such a good little slut, all ready for me to fuck you, aren’t you princess?” Keith made a noise that was half gasp and half moan when Lance smacked one of his thighs. “Oh, that felt good did it?” Lance smacked the other side, though he only did it once there were red handprints beginning to appear in the porcelain looking skin. Keith moaned at the second smack.

“Such a pathetic little slut.” Lance spread open Keith’s asscheeks and slotted his dick between them; he bent over Keith, making his chest flush with the other’s back, and spoke low in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress so fucking hard that you’ll be sobbing. You’ll be so overwhelmed with my cock that you won’t have any other option.” Keith nodded furiously and Lance shoved a fist in the black, knotted, messy, hair and  _ pulled _ . 

Keith’s head pulled up and Lance shoved his cock straight into Keith’s hole. He began thrusting incredibly fast- one hand in Keith’s hair and the other gripping his hips. There was no holding back now. Neither of them were sure of when this happened but soon Keith’s face was shoved back into the mattress and Lance was slamming into him over and over, trying to find Keith’s sweet spot. He knew he found it when Keith screamed. Tears had been dripping down Keith’s face but they flowed more freely now that Lance refused to hit anywhere but that one spot. He punched it over and over again.

“ _ Fuck _ ! You’re so hot. I’m making sure you cum without me touching you, princess.” A few more thrusts after that and Keith was no longer making noise, he was just open mouthed in the mattress, letting Lance take everything he wanted- and Keith was loving every second of it. “Come on, I know you’re close. Fucking finish!” Lance stopped thrusting, but only for a moment, and he hauled Keith up to pound and slam into him from a different angle. Keith was too wrecked to notice and Lance slapped him across the face, not as hard as he had been hitting Keith’s thighs and ass, but still enough to leave some semblance of a mark. “I said to fucking cum, you slut!” Lance bit down, hard, into Keith’s shoulder. He did it over and over again anywhere he could reach. “Fucking do it already! Cum!” Lance slapped his face again and that was what threw Keith over the edge.

Keith screamed as he shot all over the bed, Lance continued to fuck him- not slowing down. He was chasing after his own bliss now. He shoved his fingers into Keith’s mouth and came soon after. He filled Keith completely and still fucked him as he did, smearing his cum all over the inside of Keith’s hole. Even after Keith was filled Lance didn’t stop thrusting. “I wanna see how much I can take from you before you break. Do you understand? I’m going to make sure you can’t even hear my name without remembering this.”

“D-daddy...” Keith whispered, voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

“You’re so fucking hot like this.” Lance was scratching down Keith’s thighs, now. “All fucked out, drunk off my cock. You’re just a little cumslut, my little fuckdoll.” Lance once again stopped, he pulled out and shoved his face into Keith’s ass again to eat him out. To lick him clean.

“I-I can’t. Daddy, stop. Ahhh!” Keith spoke brokenly and hoarsely while Lance cleaned out his hole. When he was done he flipped Keith again and slid under him.

“I’m gonna make you bounce on my fucking cock until you fucking fall over.” Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and did exactly that. It wasn’t long before Keith became nonverbal once more and shot his second load all over himself and Lance. “God. I don’t know if I want to finish down that pretty little throat of yours or keep fucking you just like this, so that my cum runs down your legs, so that it’s shoved so far up inside of you that you’ll feel it for quintents.”

Keith was now laying on Lance’s chest, in his own cum, as he was bounced up and down with Lance’s movements. “Shit, I’m gonna fuck your slutty fucking throat.” Lance made the final position change of the night cycle, sliding his open palm under Keith’s fingers once again, and fucked his throat until he was shooting his release straight down it. Keith was choking as he tried to swallow. When Keith had milked Lance for everything he had, he pulled out of his mouth and instantly Lance’s demeanour changed. 

“You did so great, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. I’m going to turn off the lights real quick, is that okay?” Keith nodded and Lance did as he said, he didn’t want Keith to hurt his eyes when the blindfold came off. He gave Keith constant praise on the way to and from the control pad for the lights, making sure Keith knew he was there and where in the room he was. “Okay, I’m going to take off the blindfold but don’t open your eyes right away, give them a moment.” Lance pressed kisses on Keith’s forehead as the blindfold was removed. 

“I’m going to untie you, alright?” Keith nodded again and Lance untied the rope- bundling it up as he had found it, then set it down on the end table and picked up the oil he found in the black bin. He took one arm and worked the muscles back to a normal position, starting at the wrists. Then he grabbed the oil. As he massaged the oil into Keith’s skin, making sure to be very thorough and get anywhere that had contact with the rope, he scanned over Keith’s body, doing what he could in the little to no light. “If you’re ready you can open your eyes, sweetheart.” Keith shook his head. “Is something wrong?” Lance combed his long fingers through the black mop of hair, careful to not snag any knots.

“Head.” Keith’s voice was quiet and soft as he mumbled the single word.

“You have a headache?” Keith nodded as a response. “Okay, we’ll lay here for a few minutes before I get us a bath ready. Does that sound good?” Keith smiled and nuzzled his head into Lance’s hand and brought their bodies closer. Lance put an arm over Keith and ran light circles over his back. “Other than your head do you notice anything else hurting right now?” Keith shook his head. “That’s good, sweetheart. You did such a great job.” Lance told Keith how amazing and beautiful he was, how special he was. “You’re more than a slut or a fuckdoll, you know that right, Keith?” Keith nodded and Lance continued with the praise and verbal affirmations. When Keith started to fall asleep Lance changed their position. “I’m going to go get the bath ready, do you want to come with me or stay here until it’s ready?”

“Here please.” He covered Keith with one of the blankets on the floor and placed a kiss on the top of his head before heading into the joined bathroom to plug the Altean tub and get some hot water running to help relax Keith’s muscles. While the tub filled Lance made sure to pee, he did  _ not  _ want to deal with a UTI, then stopped the water. Lance also was going to make sure Keith did the same.

“Hey sweetheart, do you have any snacks or water in your room?” Lance really hoped Keith kept at least water in here, he didn’t want to leave him alone to go get some, luckily Keith pointed to a small shelf that had water- no food but Lance would make sure to get him some breakfast in the morning. He took that into the bathroom.

“Do you want me to carry you to the tub or do you want me to help you walk?” Keith merely shrugged and Lance didn’t want to take any chances so he scooped him up and placed Keith in the bath before climbing in behind him. “Do you have anything for your headache?” Keith shook his head. “Hopefully the water will help, sweetheart. Are you still alright? Nothing else but the headache?”

Keith leant back into Lance with a sigh, who wrapped his tanned, toned arms around ivory skin. “‘M good.”

“That’s good, Keithy. You really did do an amazing job.”

“You’re really nice.”

All Lance did was smile and give a small chuckle. “You’re absolutely wonderful.”

As the two soaked in the bath- with Lance making him drink from the water he brought into the bathroom, and Lance washing his hair and massaging his scalp- Keith reported that his headache was getting better and that made Lance happy. “Do you want us to go to my room or do you want me to fix up your room?”

“Is it okay if we go to your room?” Keith’s voice was much more coherent and put together but he was still deep into his subspace. 

“Absolutely, princess. Let’s get dried off and dressed then we can head there.”

Soon the two were buried deep in the blankets of Lance’s bed. Keith was comforted by the scent surrounding him. He was overcome by Lance and it made him feel safe and warm. It made Keith happy. “Tomorrow I’m going to get you some food and while you eat I’ll fix your bed and clean what we used, alright?” Long fingers brushed through Keith’s hair as Lance spoke. Keith nodded his head and soon the two were asleep.

When Keith woke he was still in subspace and Lance was reading a book, holding him close. “Good morning, how do you feel?” Lance set the book aside and smiled at Keith, who pulled himself closer to Lance.

“‘M good. No headache.”

“That’s good!” Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head. Though Lance had brushed it last night, it was once again messy and knotted. “Are you ready for some food? I told Hunk you weren’t feeling well so he brought some here.”

“That’s nice.” Keith smiled as Lance ran fingers through his hair and entangled their fingers together in some form of a handhold. 

“Here, I’ll grab your plate and fix your hair while you eat. Okay?” Keith nodded and soon his hair was being brushed while he ate his food goo and drank water. Keith had never been taken care of like this before and it made him happy, it made him feel safe and cared about. It showed him that Lance didn’t want to just fuck him then leave, Lance genuienly cared about him.

When Keith was done eating the two headed to his room, Lance wouldn’t let Keith help with cleaning the toys or changing the bed sheets. Some point during the day Keith came out of subspace, he was worried Lance was just going to stop hanging around him but he didn’t. He asked what Keith wanted to do and they ended up playing video games while they talked.

Now that Keith was in the proper headspace they could talk about what went well, what could have been done differently, anything that could have been added or taken away. This was where Lance brought up needing another system for when Keith wasn’t speaking and the two came up with a few to try out. Lance was thrilled that Keith wanted to have sex with him again.

Keith was glad to have done this with Lance. Not only did they bond, but their true feelings were brought to light as well. Lance made sure Keith was well taken care of and looked at each and every mark over the days following to ensure they were doing well. They did indeed continue to have sex with each other and also developed a better system for when Keith was nonverbal.

Keith had never felt this safe around anyone before, not even Shiro. He and Lance had connected in a way that he had never connected with anyone else before- Lance saw him at his most vulnerable and took care of him, gave him everything he needed and wanted. Though it would still be awhile before they officially became boyfriends, after the third time of having sex together they established an offical Dom/sub relationship. The day they made themselves officially boyfriends Lance and Keith talked about collaring, and then not long after that discussion it happened. And this was all thanks to an impulsively filmed and posted porn video.


End file.
